Of Exhibits and Voyeurs
by fate-at-work
Summary: It's their fault for trespassing and not locking her apartment doors, so they couldn't blame her from watching the spectacular and once-in-a-lifetime scene, right? NatsuGray oneshot. PWP. Voyeurism and exhibitionism. Rated M, obviously.


**A/N:** So...First time writing an FT oneshot. I had fun working with this one, honestly. Natsu and Gray were, like, the Fairy Tail version of my OTP, NaruSasu, only rowdier and wackier. But, I still see Naruto and Sasuke in Natsu and Gray, respectively. So I really like this oneshot. I really, really do. And I hope you guys would like it too, even if this is the first I've made with regards to my new addiction, Fairy Tail.

**Disclaimer:** Can I skip this part? No? Okay. I unfortunately don't own any of the Fairy Tail merchandise, Mashima-san does. And I sure hell do want to meet him in person.

**Warning/s:** NatsuGray PWP. In short, detailed sex without proper plot. Themes on voyeurism and exhibitionism, as well as inappropriate language. Little kiddies hand homophobes should back off, this is not for your eyes to pry upon.

Reviews are so appreciated by yours truly, just make sure to make it constructive. And jejemon/l33t speak is not encouraged anywhere near the reviews dialogue box. Seriously, what's with you spawning more rapidly than rodents?

* * *

**Of Exhibits and Voyeurs**

* * *

It's the middle of summer, and, with the Fairy Tail guild packed with smelly drunkards, noisy brats, and needless brawling (this time, led by the gangster Elfman) more than usual, Lucy Heartfilia dropped her pen and stopped working on her latest manuscript altogether. There's no way, the blonde stellar spirit mage reckoned, that some kind of idea would come by if she continued to do it there. Even with Levi incessantly encouraging her and giving her ideas to finish that particular story (so that she could read it already), her imagination just won't function properly this time. Maybe it was the stress from doing the past request, since she's just arrived from one yesterday, or maybe because she lacked inspiration to write. Either way, staying in the guild longer won't help her with her writer's block, so she politely bid goodbye to the blue-haired bookworm and Mirajane and left the overcrowded place.

Silently walking home, Lucy tried to tinker her mind for buried ideas to finish her work to meet her deadline with a certain publishing company that was kind enough to publish her works monthly. It's not like it's the same as those stories she wrote that is roughly based on her adventures with her fellow Fairy Tail members. It was actually far from that; the one she's doing right now is more like her obsession, her addiction. Most girls from the guild had the same hobby as hers, too, including Cana and Erza. It's just that she took her interest in a higher level, by creating one herself. She sighed. If she cannot make justice of her obsession, then she might as well give up.

She was still thinking about it as she climbed up the stairs to her apartment, when she noticed two things: one, that the front door of her apartment is slightly ajar; and, two, that she heard voices inside. Lucy was about to rip off the door to scare the suspected burglars, but halted because of what she saw at the other side of the door: the most inspiring source of idea that ever came to her.

Well, it's their fault for trespassing _and_ not locking her apartment doors, so they couldn't blame her from watching the spectacular and once-in-a-lifetime scene, right?

* * *

Beyond the door, where Lucy was standing on the other side, were two familiar guys roaming their hands around each other. Or, at least, one of them is doing the roaming thing.

"N-Natsu..." squeaked the ice alchemist as the dragon slayer tweaked one of his already pert nubs. Gray squirmed underneath Natsu as he tried his utmost efforts to recollect his rational thoughts, though the fire mage was preventing him from doing so with his ministrations. "Lu-Lucy might c-come back..._aah..._" he moaned, against his will,"...any m-minute now..." Natsu only chuckled at the man beneath him, placing a kiss against the black locks, inhaling the scent of herbal shampoo the ice mage always use.

"Let's just worry about it later, _princess_...besides, it's your fault you barged in here only in your boxers," The pink-haired male located Gray's sensitive earlobes with his mouth and nibbled it gently, making the latter shut his eyes closed in pleasure and his body writhing, begging silently for more contact. The pale teen's cheeks were tinted with a deep shade of red at the realization of his actions earlier, and tilted his head away from the Salamander, avoiding eye contact.

"I told you not to call me _that_ countless of times..." he mumbled, and earned a harsh bite on his neck. Natsu smirked against the ivory skin as Gray trashed over to murder him, "Goddamnit, you shitty flame-eater! Don't mark me on a visible place like there!"

"It's fine, isn't it? At least _they'll_ know who you belong to," the tanned teen emphasized at the word _they'll, _both of them knowing that he's really referring to a certain water mage. Gray smirked at Natsu's immaturity, and pulled him by the seams of his black vest, biting at his collarbone where neither his vest nor his scale scarf could cover, "then, I guess it's just fair if they know you're mine, too."

"Don't be stupid. No one owns me but you," the pink-haired mage whispered against the raven's ears softly, nibbling it. "My hot and sexy exhibitionist," he added. The alchemist shivered underneath him. His hands slithered down the pale torso and settled on the waistband of Gray's dark blue boxers, tugging it ever so slightly with his index finger. The unwanted contact between the cloth and his cock, as well as the slight air that enters his boxers as it brushes against his member made Gray bit his lips to stop his moans from going past his dry mouth. Natsu, seeing the tormented expression from his lover's face, tortured him further by pulling down the offending clothing sensuously slow.

Gray was going nuts just from sensations alone, what more if that sinful mouth that was now encircling his nipple encased his dick instead? He hissed, already annoyed that his lover's teasing him so much he was mustering all his willpower not to come. "Fuck, stop being such a tease already! I thought you're hurrying!"

Natsu yet again chuckled lowly, this time against Gray's chest, "Fine, fine..." He trailed his tongue down his torso, as he finally – _finally!_ – pulled off his irritating boxers – he was just wearing one out of modesty to begin with, being such an exhibitionist he was – past his lean but toned thighs and legs, and off his feet. His hands then pulled the pale legs apart and settled himself between them. He rested his palm in front of Gray's erection, feeling its warmness beneath his hands, and encircled his fingers around it, starting to jerk him off.

"Fuck!" the raven cursed, thrusting his hips towards the pink-haired male's hands, but the flame mage's other hand has forcefully held Gray's hips and stopped his thrusts altogether. His tongue lapped all the precum that escaped from the tip of his lover's cock and sucked it off. The feel of Natsu's mouth only escalated the pleasure that he already felt. Hands fisting in rosy locks, he tried to push Natsu further in his cock, groaning in pleasure. The dragon slayer understood, and started to give him head, swallowing the whole of Gray's erection down to its hilt. The feel of ivory fingers pulling his locks at his sudden action made him moan while sucking Gray's cock, the vibrations only made the appendage in his mouth harder and pulsing and _hot_. He hummed more, desperate in feeling more of the contours of the raven's member, his tongue doing wonders in it.

Natsu's ministrations were too much for Gray to bear, and so the ice mage released himself without so much of a warning to Natsu, his seeds spurting inside the fire-eater's throat. The latter didn't mind it the least, though, as he continued to swallow the remnants of Gray's release. The raven lied wantonly on the couch, as Natsu gathered his remaining strength to remove his own clothes. As he raised those lean thighs and coated his cock with his own saliva and precum, he positioned his member against the inviting hole, leaning over to the wanting male beneath him.

"I can't wait any longer. I'm fucking you raw," Natsu rasped, his throat already dry from so much want and need.

Gray just smiled his most genuine smile, raising his head to meet Natsu's lips with his own, and whispered against them, "It's fine...just the way I like it."

"I know."

He slid in.

Gray let out a scream as Natsu pushed in further, feeling every bit of the pink-haired male's pulsing cock. The older male's precum was the only lubrication they have, but hell will be damned if the raven didn't enjoy being ripped apart by Natsu. He enjoys it more when he could feel Natsu in every detail inside him, without the slippery feel of the lube. He loves the pain he induces in him, while he thrusts not so gently in him. His masochist side takes pleasure in being hurt by Natsu. It has always been that way, whenever they fight in fists or with magic, or something akin to this.

He feels secured when Natsu does those things, because he knows that he exists, and he's real, and he's with him.

And that he's the only one whom the fire mage does these things to.

That he belongs to him, and Natsu belongs to him.

He was disturbed with his musings when Natsu moved and thrust inside him again that his erection was buried deeper into the raven's heat and grazed his prostate.

"F-fuck!"

The pink-haired male smirked against his neck, "found it already, huh," and moved again, setting up the rhythm and jerking Gray's revived member in sync with his thrusts. Gray did not bother to hold his voice anymore, and he moaned with every movement Natsu made. Thrust after thrust he called the fire-eater's name over and over again, his hips welcoming the latter's thrusts, riding the waves of pleasure in him.

At some point, their movements became frantic and frenzy, their rhythm gone and their pace lost, doing it like rabbits in heat. Gray succumbed himself completely in bliss as his lust became untamed. He could feel both of them getting close, and he could feel Natsu getting impossible bigger inside him, another sign that the tanned male is nearing its release. And, coupled with their scorching kiss, he warned him.

"F-fuck, I'm going—" he whimpered before he was sent over the edge and screamed his lover's name again. Seeing his beloved ice mage cum splendidly between their stomachs and his lust-inducing expression, Natsu groaned as he emptied himself inside Gray's ass. He fell against Gray's pale chest, his own chest heaving as he panted.

Natsu, with his last ounce of stamina left, shifted Gray and himself so that he wouldn't crush the raven under his weight, and both of them were lying sideways and facing each other in the sofa. Gray cuddled into sun-kissed chest as he drifted off to sleep, and Natsu had to watch him sleep, engrossed with gazing at that peaceful and angelic face of his love.

After a while, he got up, cleaned up, dressed himself and Gray without waking the other up, and left through the window, but not before leaving a scrap of paper in her desk and smirking at the voyeur's direction.

* * *

Natsu's smirk did not escape Lucy's attention, and she briefly wondered if he knew she was there all along. Suppressing a shiver at the thought (since she's thinking that maybe, just maybe, the idiot fire mage cared about privacy regardless of _where_ they did their deed), she opened her door and finally went inside her own home.

Noticing the scrap of paper in her desk, she went and grabbed it, reading its contents. Upon laying her eyes on it, she widened her eyes, then smirked and crumpled the piece of paper before throwing it in the waste bin.

_You bet I have, and I surely won't fail your expectations, Natsu, _she thought, as she gladly settled on her chair and hurriedly started with her latest work before her ideas fly off the window.

In that piece of paper now lying amongst other trash, were written: '_That must be a year's worth of inspiration for you, so get on with it and finish your next piece.'_

* * *

Two weeks since their rendezvous, after the unpleasant rumors about Gray finally going out with Juvia because of his exposed hickey (the ameonna was flushed when told about this, but got furious when she realized that _someone_ gave her prince a mark, and attempted to drown almost all of FT members in her tears – literally) died out (it was surprising that none of them spread rumours about Natsu's exposed mark after he told them that it was just an insect bite, while Gray wouldn't be able to convince them otherwise if Juvia hadn't reacted), Natsu Dragneel was sitting at the bar counter, having his own fill of alcoholic drinks, while reading the latest issue of Dengeki June, his eyes staring intently at one particular article and reading it seriously. Besides himself, Erza and Levi were also at the counter reading their own copies of the magazine, with Lucy looking expectantly at them and Mirajane wiping the glasses at the other side of the counter.

"So, what do you guys think?" the stellar mage asked, when the three of them were finished reading the article altogether.

"This is amazing, Lucy! I've never been moved like this by a story before," Levi commented. Erza nodded in agreement before adding, "The story's well constructed, and the lemon part didn't look like it's detachable from the plot. It's my first time reading such wonderful work."

Lucy was overwhelmed with the two closet fujoshis' compliments and thanked both of them before she turned towards Natsu.

"What about you, Natsu?"

Natsu was rendered speechless for a moment, and Lucy thought if she had disappointed Natsu in any way, but was taken aback when he yelled for the whole beer hall to hear, "this is the best, Lucy! You really did a great job! I've never expected it to turn out this good!"

"Well, it's all thanks for that year's worth of inspiration, you know," Lucy answered after recovering from shock because of his reaction. "Have you already read it, Mira-san?"

Mira answered, while she continued with her task, "Yes, of course, though the characters were kind of familiar. Where did you get your inspiration from, anyway?"

"It's kind of classified at the moment," she glanced at Natsu, "but I think it would not be that long before you guys find out."

She would have continued with her mindless babbling had she not felt an ominous presence of someone at her back.

"Ho...how classified was that source of yours, anyway...?" it was none other than Gray Fullbuster who spoke, his voice so dangerously low that promised a thousand years of pain. Said blonde girl yelped, Erza and Levi went rigid, Mirajane paused with her glass wiping, and Natsu flinched. Lucy, thankfully, regained herself and scooted farther away from the now devil incarnate as she spoke, "a-about that, I think Natsu might answer that question for you..." and she ran out of the beer hall for her dear life.

"W-wait, Lucy!" the pink-haired punk called, as Erza and Levi began to take their leave as well, and Mirajane disappeared to the galley.

Natsu began to follow suit as well, "O-oi! Don't leave me behind," but was halted with pale fingers closing in on his wrist painfully, while his other hand was clutching his own copy of Dengeki June. He shoved him against the counter table as he raised the magazine in front of Natsu.

"What's the meaning of this, you shit-for-brains fire-eater?" the ice mage bit out, his temper barely controlled.

"Uhm...a yaoi magazine?"

...3...

...2...

...1.

Gray snapped.

All hell broke loose.

Natsu was close to being six feet underground afterwards, but they managed to have make-up sex after all, this time at one of the rooms in the second floor.

Gray's ass was sore the next morning, but none of the FT mages spoke about it. Not even Juvia.

Because on that day, it became an established fact, after the raven almost beat the pink-haired male to death because of that article, that Gray and Natsu were the ones going out all along.

* * *

**A/N:** Long live NatsuGray! Haha. There's the magic button at the bottom of the page, so don't hesitate to comment, please. XD


End file.
